Comminuted sausages are considered an emulsion type of product in which meat protein, fat and water construct a stable matrix.
Emulsion stability is a function, among other variables, of the water and fat holding capacity of the meat used.
Especially meat proteins, and more specific the salt soluble fraction (actin, myosin and their complex) which represent approximately 60% of total protein content contribute, to the emulsion stability, as in their hydrated state they function as a protective frame of the incorporated fat, which comprises the non-continuous phase of the emulsion and the main factor of product destabilization.